Battle plan Spoof
by NeonGhost8
Summary: total crack fic, Megatrons battle plan has some questionable innuendos leading to a later curiousity.


A/N: I know this will probably be short but I was starting to write this on my deviant art page and decided it was a little too long for it. So it was decided id put it on here.

This is just me lolly gagging aroung, avoiding serious writing heh heh. This is inspired by me being sick and watching 'meet the spartans'

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own 'Meet the spartans' nor do I own Transformers

When all the decepticons had finally congregated into the main battle room used to brief them on their missions, Megatron was already positioned in front of the crowd.

Looking proud, as if this conquest couldn't in the slightest way fail, cleared his throat very loudly, succeeding in quieting everyone.

"Decepticons! Today is going to be a glorious day! Too long have we been thwarted in our attempts to rule this pathetic world!"

The crowd of decepticons whooped and cheered at the prospect of victory.

The always petulant Starscream was quick to interrupt.

"And what, per say, is your plan for this so called "fail-safe world domination?"

Megatron seemed insulted for a second, glaring at Starscream before straightening proudly and proceeding to tell the 'ingenious' battle plan.

"I'm assembling an army to go to battle with the Autobots! I'm going to take them in the rear... and then I'm gonna reach around, and I'm gonna take them again from the front!

The three fliers, having been exposed to both the clean and...less clean parts of human society while on spying missions, froze upon hearing Megatron saying this, having remembered something about a 'reach-around' and having been stupid enough to look it up on the World Wide Web.

They bit their glossa and bottom lip plating, hoping to hide their amusement.

Despite their efforts, they couldn't hide the strain on their faces and the red and purplish colors of their face plates from Megatron.

Finally Megatron snapped.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU INFURIATING SEEKERS LAUGHING AT?!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other, then at a still recovering Starscream before passing a silent agreement.

Starscream stood to his full height only to be pushed roughly forward towards Megatron.

Before he could turn around to yell in confusion at his trine mates, he took notice of his leaders grim face.

"IM WAITING STARSCREAM!!!"

Nervously twiddling his fingers, he found what little courage he had and turned his face upwards.

"Well, in me and my trine mates, uh, encounters with the human race, we've ran across some,ummm, what humans call "sexual positions" and well you mentioned "reach around" in your plan-"

"What is this.."Reach Around"?" Megatron asked in simple curiosity.

This caught the seekers attentions, and Skywarp and Thundercracker proceeded to laugh at the task before their trine leader.

Starscream was sputtering in embarrassment, trying to find a proper explanation, before finally send an information link over to Megatron.

Megatron optics adopted a preoccupied look that all transformers' optics took whenever looking through a typed message.

He suddenly jerked back from this state, and a highly disgusted look washed over his face.

"What…?!? How?!? Just…. I..I NEVER WANT TO SEE SOMETHING SO!! SO!!! DISGUSTING EVER AGAIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

His tone shocked the whole room and the three seekers nodded eagerly before running out of the room.

After Megatrons "Reach-Around" battle plan had failed, just like the rest due to the Autobots having heard some intelligence from an unknown source, Megatron had returned to his throne room to sulk.

As he sat there, wallowing in his defeat, he remembered the link Starscream had sent him and after seeing its less than pleasant contents, never wanted to see a disgusting human again.

And while disgust burned in his circuits, a strong sense of curiosity also manifested for this world that was hidden within human society, this world that seemed to be both a taboo and a pleasurable ( albeit questionable) pastime.

With slight hesitation, he went to his internal inbox of messages and opened the offensive link. He was pretty sure that he was going to regret this sooner or later (a vague feeling telling him it was most likely sooner) and that he was going to wan to tear his processor out afterwards.

He was one of the strongest bots alive, led an entire army and stuck fear into whoever heard his name. He was Megatron!

Exploring through the sight, he found a list of these weird and random names, and seeing as there was many of them he decided on a tactical approach and started at the top.

'Whats a 'White Dragon' ??"

~END


End file.
